The invention generally relates to a home automation system, and more specifically to a system for operating, maintaining, and configuring a home automation network using a home automation protocol.
With the proliferation of electrical and electronic appliances in the home, modern appliances may contain significant programmable and network-ready circuitry and interfaces. These appliances may be connected to a home network for use in setting home environment scenes. These scenes may include scenes such as varieties of lighting, temperature, or sound.
Protocols are used for interfacing home environment appliances with a network. Several commercially available network systems use proprietary protocols to interface devices with user interfaces to control the devices. Such interfaces and networks typically work with a single protocol and exclude devices that do not operate with the same proprietary protocol. Also, such networks may not be convenient for adding devices, controlling and changing scenes adaptively, or interacting with the network in a user-friendly manner.